dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Why does the picture of Dopple keep disappearing? :It's being removed during the image check. Images on Wikia have to be within the Terms of Use - and that means no nudity. With that image, she is showing her bare butt, and that's too much nudity I'm afraid. You'll have to find another image, or cover up that part of it. Sorry -- sannse (help forum | blog) 20:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) But they showed Suu's full body pic and everyone was ok with that, beside's this character is a monster gril that can make her own cloth'e out of her hair, that fact the she's naked shouldn't be an issue, considering that other pic's with her in it show that she dosen't have any other female assest's revealed, and she will appear in later chapter's so doing would limit the amout of picture that could be posted here. DarknessRising (talk) 00:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I need some help in managing my wiki, how do you change the wiki's overall background wallpaper ? Also, I want to set up a sort of warning page that let's people know that there's some adult content on this wiki, can you help me out? :Hi, if you click "admin" in the bottom toolbar, you'll see icons that will take you to all sorts of tools. The one you want is "Theme Desiger" - that lets you change colors, the logo, and the background. :I've set a content warning on for the wiki. But you need to be aware that that doesn't let you add images that are outside our Terms of Use. We're currently reviewing the guidelines though, so hopefully they will be bit wider in the future. For now, it's best to choose images without nudity, or at least hide or remove the nipples. Have a look at Monster Girl Quest Wiki for examples of how they do it. Other images may be deleted, although I'll try to notice that they are from here, and leave them if I can. You can always message me if there's a problem. And if we do change the guidelines (which may not be for a while) I'll try to call in here to let you know -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Requesting some intervention here. I do not administrate this particular wiki, but the current administrator does not seem to be in much, and we have a recurring spammer that will not go away. They are currently spamming as this IP. They have done so before as this IP. They have been blocked before, but they are back and show no signs of getting the hint their nonsense is not tolerated and it is proving incredibly upsetting to the editors, myself included. I have asked the current admin to delete the spammer comments (since they are false information and angering the userbase) and block the spammer IP addresses, but since they are not in much, I request someone from the Wikia staff intervene to remove the spam and stop the spammer. A WHOIS search of the spammer IPs has shown they are spamming from Verizon IP's in the southern California area, and they are likely a spambot of some kind, given their total ignorance of the rules, poorly formatted posts, and machine like repetition. Since I do not have administrator rights on this wiki (though I did offer to serve as one to prevent this spammer from causing more mischief), I request someone on the Wikia staff assist the editors of this wiki due to the administrator not checking in very frequently to deter the problem. GethN7 (talk) 17:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the slow reply, I missed this :Generally it is the the VSTF or the admin on the wikia who take care of spam. Staff do occasionally, but not usually where there is an admin who is active, even minimally active. The extra problem here is that I don't know the topic, so even if I wanted to delete on a wikia with a recently active admin, I wouldn't be able to verify for myself that the information is incorrect. This really does have to be done by the admin :One possibility for the future is that you adopt the wikia. But that depends whether the admin is going to get less active and move on - they have to be inactive for at least 60 days. :But overall, I would say that your best option is to try to talk to the admin again. And hope that they are willing to help. Sorry -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::If the admin shows up again, I will ask them to intervene, and if not I'll contact the VSTF. I'll consider adoption if the administrator is gone longer than 60 days (though I'd rather avoid that if possible). Regardless, thanks for the reply. GethN7 (talk) 20:45, May 30, 2014 (UTC)